Injection devices have recently become increasingly popular for single dose or multi-dose, at home self-administration. These devices include both auto-injection devices and prefilled syringe devices, and are often designed to accomplish two basic objectives: convenience of drug delivery in an outpatient or at home setting, and/or automation of drug delivery in an outpatient or at-home setting. These devices may be mechanically spring-loaded devices that advance a plunger or rubber stopper to transfer medication via hollow-bore needle to a patient's tissues. These devices lack the ability to regulate whether the medication is actually delivered to the patient or whether it is delivered to a correct location. Most of these devices fail to integrate advanced digital capabilities.
Injectable medications are required for a number of varying illnesses and diseases. A number of injectable medications require self-injection by a patient. Self-injection of a medicament using a device having a needle carries with it a certain stigma. Oftentimes patients are weary of injecting themselves for fear or anxiety related to failing to receive a complete dose of the medication, pain associated with injecting oneself with the needle, accidentally sticking oneself with the needle, and difficulties in adequately grasping the dosing mechanism to inject oneself, among other concerns. Auto-injection devices are routinely used to provide a means for self-injecting certain medications. The size and operation of these devices can often be daunting to a patient, whether they are injecting themselves for the first or they have injected themselves before. These fears and anxieties associated with the currently available self-injection devices may result in the administration of an incomplete dose of a medicament, failure to administer any portion of the dose of a medicament, or accidentally sticking oneself with the needle of the device, which in some instances could lead to unwanted transmission of diseases if the needle is contaminated.
In some instances, after an injection is complete, the contaminated needle is retracted within the device or covered over by a needle guard or sheath and the entire device is disposed of. Therefore, most injection devices currently available are single use devices. These single use devices can be costly and economically wasteful. Alternatively, there are injection devices which require a user to re-cap a needle after the injection is complete such that the disposable needle can be removed and discarded. These injection devices carry with them the risk of unwanted sticking of oneself during re-capping of the needle.
An additional concern exists with regard to injection devices is that users with little or no medical knowledge or experience are injecting themselves or injecting others using these devices. Performing a medical treatment or test on oneself or others carries with it certain risks and often creates a level of anxiety for the user performing the treatment or test. It has proven beneficial in the medical field to practice various medical techniques including drug delivery, specifically where it relates to injections and other invasive drug delivery means prior to delivering the medications to a patient in need, and particularly in the case of self-administration of medicaments. Training devices are helpful in reducing anxiety associated with self administering medical treatment, as well as increasing efficiency and accuracy in providing the treatment to patients. Medical devices can be intimidating to use; the fear associated with giving oneself an injection, for example, can be traumatic. This fear is increased in persons with little or no experience in self-administration of medications. Consequently, devices to assist in training individuals to inject themselves or otherwise self-administer medication are beneficial in decreasing or preventing the anxiety associated with medicament delivery.
Safe use and re-use of these devices requires resetting of the mechanism that provides the movement of the device to initiate an injection and the portion of the device that protects users from sticking themselves. Therefore, safely and efficiently resetting the device is paramount to an effective device for injection training.